


a goddess (and angels weep)

by pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos



Series: the juno steel captainverse [3]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: 24/7, Always, Anyways, Future Fic, HE TOOK DOWN DARK MATTERS, HE WAS IN WEDDING CLOTHES, Heist, IN A GOWN AND HEELS, Jealousy, Light Angst, Multi, Other, That's it, The major character death is a disposable a-hole btw dw, and I am gay, and I am weak, and juno becoming the captain of the carte blanche after buddy, but I thought I'd tag just in case, but more so after the last ep, enjoy by far the most transparently horny fic I have ever written, fluff mostly, for Juno Steel, it is also me being a simp, juno steel is very pretty, listen, peter nureyev is a simp, since it seems like kabert are setting up sasha redemption, soooo, tgc does not deserve it's lyrics to be attached to this self-indulgent of a fic but here we are, that's the fic, what a woman, wife material, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos/pseuds/pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos
Summary: They’d done a million heists like this one, find your target, find their pocket, find a place to hide the body. But it had become no easier to see Juno on the arm of a man like Stefano Turall.-Just another mission for Captain Juno Aurinko-Steel of the Carte Blanche
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko & Vespa Ilkay & Peter Nureyev & Rita & Jet Sikuliaq & Juno Steel, Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay, Juno Steel & Sasha Wire, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Nureyev & Sasha Wire, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Rita/Sasha Wire, if you squint real hard - Relationship
Series: the juno steel captainverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157636
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	a goddess (and angels weep)

**Author's Note:**

> the google file name for this was 'Juno Steel Kiss Me Challenge'. make of this what you will.

“So, I’m guessing you’re not from around here?” The man at the bar smirked, and Peter had to physically fight back the urge to punch him in the face.

He was standing at the edge of the room, leaning against a pillar, glowering at the bar. Sitting there, one leg crossed over the other, dress slipping over just enough to expose the smooth skin of his thigh, grinning like the most devilish angel in all the land, was Juno Aurinko-Steel. Currently his head was thrown back in laughter, his cheeks flushed and his hand resting on his… companions elbow. And it was making Peter’s blood boil that he was not the one the lady was laughing with.

No, unfortunately, Peter was fuming, alone, bare meters away from his lover. Instead, Juno was laughing and drinking and  _ flirting _ , with one Stefano Turall, eldest son and heir to the Turall Syndicate. Peter had often heard Juno refer to them as ‘the Kanagawa’s of the Outer Rim’, and Vespa refer to them as ‘guys who were born with silver spoons stuck up their asses’.

“Oh, Mr. Turall, you’ve seen right through me! Is it that obvious?” Juno beamed, leaning in to whisper into Stefano’s ear.

“Well, I must say, Mrs. Rose, you touristy types do have a… certain charm to you.” Turall replied, eyes moving down Juno’s gown, right to the spot where the slit began and Juno’s leg appeared. Peter gripped his glass just a little bit tighter as the man moved his hand down to rest on Juno’s thigh.

  
“You don’t say…” Juno’s smile faltered only for a second, as he reached up to take a sip of Turall’s drink. “Wouldn’t it just be perfectly gentlemanly of you to… show me the ropes? How you locals do it, so to speak.”

They’d done a million heists like this one, find your target, find their pocket, find a place to hide the body. Rita and Sasha had already found and acquired their item from Turall’s twin sister. A pocket watch which contained within it the coordinates of the Turall’s next strike. The very attack that the Aurinko’s were attempting to prevent. The whole reason they were here.

But it had become no easier to see Juno on the arm of a man like Stefano Turall. People like him thought that just because they had enough creds to buy the company of a hundred women like Juno Steel, they were owed anything that caught their eye. Including, apparently, Peter’s (or, to be technical, Duke Rose’s) wife.

Peter took a shaky breath, taking another sip of his drink. He closed his eyes, and tried to recall a memory from the previous night, something to remind him why he was here...

_ “I dunno Mistah Nureyev, I don’t think that we can stack that many plates on top of-” _

_ “What do you numbskulls think you’re-!” _

Peter shook his head. Too much shouting Vespa, not enough mission-relevant information.

_ “O~oh-  _ **_Nureyev, baby-_ ** _ ” _

NOPE. The last thing Peter needed now was  _ that _ kind of distraction.

_ “Nureyev?” Juno had called, still hanging back by the door. Peter barely looked up from his papers. He was too mad at his wife tonight to see Juno looking stunning as ever. He was in one of Buddy’s old gowns, a deep blue, mesh covering his arms, exposing just enough of his legs- _

_ No. This was exactly what Juno wanted, and exactly what Peter was going to avoid. Trying to avoid. _

_ “Peter…” Juno murmured, stepping into the room and leaning on the desk. “Baby, please…” _

_ “Apologies, Captain,” Peter replied, refusing to look Juno in the eye. “I appear to be a little bit preoccupied. Perhaps you should come by at some other time?” _

_ “The ‘Captain Card’?” Juno scoffed, picking up one of Peter’s papers, “Reusing aliases? Really?” _

_ “I’m sure I haven’t the faintest idea what you mean.” _

_ “Now, is that any way to speak to your wife?” _

_ “Good lord.” Peter groaned into his hands, “You sound far too much like Buddy…” _

_ Juno chuckled softly, taking Peter’s hands into his own. “Hey… is this about tomorrow's heist?” _

_ Peter sighed, “I just… I don’t understand you…” _

_ “Gonna have to be a little more specific, sweetheart.” Juno smiled down at him. _

_ “It’s just- I don’t understand why you insist on putting yourself into these missions. You know you could simply just… not?” _

_ “Why shouldn’t I?” Juno asked, “Would you rather I just... sat in my office, lording over all of you as you put your lives at risk? Nah. I prefer this, you know that. Keeps me humble.” _

_ “I know, of course, I do, but…” Peter let out a deep breath as he pressed his head into his wife’s hands. “I don’t know. I thought after you took over for Buddy there’d be less of… this. The stuck up CEO’s, the rich heirs, the princesses, all of them going for you. I thought it’d be easier.” _

_ “I know, honey, I’m sorry…” Juno mumbled into Peter’s hair as he pulled him in for a tight hug. “You know I can’t ask these things of Rita or Sasha or you or, god forbid, Jet. It’s part of the job.” _

_ “I know.” Peter sighed, nuzzling into his wife’s shoulder, “It doesn’t make it any better. To see you putting yourself in harm’s way like that. To know that people exist out there who’d… It doesn’t matter…” _

_ “You know what’ll make it all worth it, though?” Juno beamed, cupping Peter’s face with one hand. “Seeing you burst in and save the day when it’s all done. Like some sort of superhero.” _

_ “I didn’t know you were into that, darling.” Peter replied with a devilish smile. _

_ “I’m into a job well done.” Juno said. “And I know you’ll come through. I know you won’t miss a single mark, you won’t take your eyes off the target all night, and you won’t let them lay a single finger on me… You know why?” _

_ “Because you’re my wife and I love you?” _

_ “Because I’m your Captain.” Juno smirked, lifting Peter’s chin up with a single finger. The motion sent shivers through Peter’s spine and he leaned into Juno’s hand. “Although I gotta say, that whole ‘I love you’ thing has a nice ring to it… Say it again.” _

_ “I love you.” _

_ “Again.” _

_ “I love you.” _

_ “Just one more time?” _

_ “I love you, Juno Aurinko-Steel, you impossible idiot.” Peter laughed. _

_ “Who’re you calling an idiot?” _

_ “My apologies, Captain.” _

_ “That’s what I like to hear…” Juno whispered. He wrapped his arm around Peter’s neck as he slipped into his lap, kissing him softly through his smile. _

_ “My love…” Peter gasped reverently into Juno’s neck, “My goddess… My beautiful, gorgeous, splendiferous-” _

_ “Oh c’mon!” Juno cried, pulling back to laugh incredulously at his husband, “That’s not even a real word!” He yelped slightly, as Peter lifted him up into his arms. _

_ “Are you complaining, Madame Aurinko-Steel?” He asked, carrying Juno into the hallway, towards their cabin. Juno simply smiled. _

_ “Not at all, Mr. Aurinko-Nureyev.” _

A sharp ringing from his comms startled Peter out of his daydream. He scrambled to answer them, trying to avoid the awkward stares of the party-goers around him.

“Hiyah Mistah Nureyev!” Rita giggled through the comms.

“Nureyev.” Sasha said, voice dry as Peter imagined her glare would be. Even after all these years, Juno couldn’t get the two of them to act civil. But this was a mission after all, and Peter Nureyev is nothing if not a professional.

“Rita.” He greeted with a smile, “Ms. Wire. How can I help you?”

“Just wanted to let you know we got our pocket watch and will be heading back to the ship.” Sasha’s voice rang out. “What’s your status?”

Peter looked up to see Juno looking back at him. His arm was linked with Turall’s as the pair made their way towards the exit.

‘Service hallway’ Juno mouthed, and Peter nodded.   
  


“Our target is one the move, and the Captain is with him. We’ll be ready for extraction in 15 minutes.”

“Not a scratch, Nureyev.”

“As if I’d ever let such an event transpire.” Peter rolled his eyes before shoving his comms back into his sleeve. 

He followed Turall’s steps, and, once he was out of the sight of the party, pulled out a small knife. He edged across the hall slowly, his back against the wall until he reached the corner. His grip around his knife tightened as he heard Turall’s voice.

“Oh, Mrs. Rose…”

Peter took a deep breath, fighting back the urge to stab the man where he stood. He had Juno pinned against a wall, his hands in his hair and… god knows where else. But, Juno for his part wasn’t hurt. And so, Peter waited.

“Stefano…” Juno groaned, tapping thrice against the wall. The signal.

“Dahlia.” Turall smirked, “Do you know that you’re the most exquisite creature in this galaxy?”

“I don’t know.” Juno mused, “I suppose we’d have to ask the real judge, wouldn’t we? Duke, darling?”

Turall tried to jump back, but Juno held him steady, as Peter appeared around the corner. Juno leaned against the wall, tilting his head to the side as he addressed Peter.

“What do you think, babe?”

“I think,” Peter sneered, “That Mr. Turall ought to take his hands off of my wife.”

The man barely had a chance to scream. He leaped back and started to run, only to be caught in the leg by Peter’s knife. Turall staggered back against the wall, his face contorted into a mix of sobbing and abject fear. Juno beamed, slinking off the wall and into Peter’s arms.

“Wasn’t that a bit dramatic?” He asked, playfully.

“Only the best for you, my love,” Peter replied, “Did you get it?”

Juno smirked, pulling out a small golden pocket watch from behind his back. “Found it in his back pocket. People these days. Make our job too easy.”

“And isn’t that all the better for us?” Peter teased, leaning down to kiss his wife. “Although, you’d have gotten the job done anyways, Juno. My beautiful, wonderful Captain, my goddess in flesh, my-”

“What the fuck is wrong with you people?” Turall demanded, clutching his wounded leg. “Who the fuck even are you?”

Peter beamed, his eyes dark and his mind set. He pulled Juno’s blaster off of his holster and switched the setting off of ‘stun’. He pulled Juno into his chest, letting the lady hide his face in the crook of his neck. Peter was a gentleman after all, and there was no need for a lady to witness what came next.

“We’re the fucking Aurinko’s.” He said smugly. Turall’s eyes widened in fear right before they fluttered shut, Peter’s blast hitting him squarely in the chest.

“Is it done?” Juno asked, and Peter nodded. The lady smiled before dragging Peter down for another searing kiss. He pulled them back against the wall, wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist as he laughed.

“You were flawless, sweetheart.” He said, ruffling up Peter’s hair as he spoke, “Great timing by the way.”

“Oh please,” Peter scoffed, “You were the heart of the heist, love. And you were impeccable as always.”

“Oh my god, you fucking sap.” Juno beamed, pulling Peter back in as he wrapped one leg around Peter’s waist. Peter leaned in allowing the lady to rub small circles into his back and lick his lips open.

“Juno…” He murmured, moving down to press a trail of kisses to Juno’s neck and shoulder.

“Nureyev…” Juno all but moaned, gripping Peter’s jacket tight in his hands, letting the thief hoist him up fully off the ground, pressing him to the wall, pushing Juno’s petticoats aside-

“Juno.” A metallic voice cut through, making Juno and Peter leap apart. Peter groaned as he pulled his comms open and Buddy Aurinko’s face filled the screen.

“Sorry to interrupt, my darlings,” She smirked, waggling her eyebrow at Juno. “But my wife would like me to remind you that your comms lines are open. And that Jet will be bringing the car around in t-minus 3 minutes. You’ll want to hurry, Rita and Sasha are making that lovely martian soup of theirs.”

“Kids these days!” They could hear Vespa cry out from the background. “No respect for the job! Just fooling around!”

“You say that as if you didn’t once bridal carry me out of a hotel on Venus where we were supposed to steal a crowns worth of antiques to-”

“Buddy!” Vespa shrieked, and Peter watched as Juno tried to stifle a laugh. “I- That wasn’t-! At least we weren’t on an open comms line! I don’t know why I even bother with these kids anymore!”

“Well, if I remember correctly, it was you who insisted we live on the Carte Blanche after we retired, something about ‘watching over the future of crime’-?”

“BUDDY!”

“Awwww, Ves!” Juno cooed, eyes glinting gleefully, “You do love us!”

“I swear to god, Steel, when you get back here, I’m going to wring your little neck, Captain or not-!”

“Yeah, yeah, love you too.” Juno chuckled, as he switched the comms off, turning to Peter. “So? Think we’ve traumatized them enough for one day?”

“I’d say so, yes.” Peter smiled, holding his arm out. “Shall we, Captain?”

“I do think we shall.” Juno beamed, looping his arm through Peter’s as they ran off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on tumblr @ vespaaurinkos and on twitter @ brownpunkmagic


End file.
